


婚禮 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetciolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. 無差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	婚禮 2020.02

**Author's Note:**

> 氣球、寶石、十字架

* * *

他想，他今天真好看。

白色很適合他，他笑的像他們第一次見面一樣，單純快樂。

他看著教堂裡滿滿的氣球，紅色、粉色、白色的，挺襯今天這個日子的。

門口那顆粉色的大愛心還是他們一人一半吹起來的。

想著想著，他又笑了，今天真開心。

他看著前方笑著，聽到旁邊的人輕喚他一聲「我今天看起來怎麼樣？」

他轉頭把那人從頭到腳仔仔細細看了一遍，像是要牢牢記住他這時的模樣，「很帥。」他看著那人的眼睛說。

「你也是。」那人笑了，笑的燦爛極，笑的像是朝他們走來的新娘禮服上的寶石一樣閃耀動人，或許他是他無法定義關係的那個人，但在今天，他是他最好的朋友，是他的伴郎。

從今天起，他要牽著這女孩的手邁向人生的下一步。

而他，之後也會跟某個女孩建立家庭的。

他想，他今天真好看。

他們並肩站在十字架下，在新娘走到定位前，這段時間，或許是個短暫的婚禮吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
